mia_kittenfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1 - When Mia Met Kiki and Big Like Wyatt
(Theme Song) Mia: (Singing) Catching babies... and give them hugs... we're soft and cuddly just like Pip and Freddy. Don't worry babies you're safe when we're together. You know we're gonna be friends forever! Mia Kitten tot adventurer, Mia Kitten tot adventurer. Hold my paw let's find adventure. Mia Kitten tot adventurer. Open up your arms and catch a hug! (All baby animals giggled as a theme song ends) Title: "Disney Junior's Mia Kitten" (Fade to the episode title with a picture of Mia meeting Kiki) Pip and Freddy: (Reading episode title off-screen) "When Mia Met Kiki". (Our story begins in the place called T.O.T.S. as we zoom in toward that place. Every Stork is delivering every baby animal to their crates and we pan on over to where an orange kitten named Mia is living in Captain Beakman's room. Mia is sleeping inside her crib that is until Pip woke her up) Pip: Mia? Mia: ...... Pip: Wake up, Mia. Mia: (Wakes up a yawn and see Pip) Pip: Today is your big day, Mia. Mia: Meow. Pip: That's right. The day that you can become a tot adventurer. Mia: Mia... adventurer? Pip: Yup. Here I got something for you. (He then took out a watch and hands it to Mia) Mia: Ooh. What this? Pip: Something just tells me that this watch belongs to you. We got it from Captain Beakman to give to you as a present. I hope you can wear it on your wrist. Here let me help you with that. (Helps Mia put the watch on her left wrist) It's called the tot watch. Mia: Tot watch? Pip: Uh-huh. For when you can see trouble. Mia: Mia watch. (Then Freddy came in) Freddy: Hey, Pip. We got a meeting from Captain Beakman. Mia: Freddy! Freddy: Awww... hello, Cute little kitty. What's this? Pip: That's the tot watch, Freddy. I gave it to Mia so that she could be the tot adventurer. Freddy: That's one cute present. She loves it. Now come on we don't want to be late. Mia: Mia come? Pip: Of course you can. We can show your mommy that you were wearing a tot watch. Mia: Mommy. (And she got out of her crib and goes along with Pip and Freddy real fast all the way toward Captain Beakman's meeting room and every stork is gathered round the room) Captain Beakman: All right everyone, settle down now, settle down. (Everyone settles down) Every parents around the world have been so proud of us for delivering every single baby here from places to places. And thanks to us, you each got your own stamps from your baby booklets. That's why here in T.O.T.S. we're always on time. (Pip, Freddy and Mia came in the meeting room with the other storks) Mia: Hi, Mommy! Captain Beakman: Mia. My baby girl. Storks: (Talking at once) Huh? What? What's a baby doing here? I dunno. Pip: Sorry we're late, everyone. But we have got an announcement to make. Everyone, meet our tot adventuer "Mia Kitten". Freddy: We even added her new tot watch. Mia: Meow. Bodhi: Aww a baby kitten. Ava: So she's a tot adventurer? Wow. J.P.: Excuse an WA, Junior Flyers. Only we deliver babies. This baby of your is not a stork. Freddy: You haven't seen anything yet. I... or should I say Pip and me use to be a good babysitter to Mia by looking after her and she looks up to us. Pip: He's right, J.P. Mia is going to make lots of babies that we delivered around the world. Captain Beakman: Right. To continue, there are more babies to deliver that we haven't delivered yet. So be ready as we are about to deliver one million and first baby at the end of the day. (And the bottle milk is about to start tick like a clock) All right flyers, Let's get those Tots to their moms and pops. (And the storks headed out to deliver a baby) Mia: Mia help? Captain Beakman: Sure you can. Pip, Freddy. Can you watch over Mia while you deliver a baby? Freddy: Yeah. So what baby are we delivering now? Captain Beakman: You'll see. (Now we cut to the scene where Pip and Freddy are about to deliver the next baby inside the crate and Mia watched) Mia: Ooh. (The crate opens as it reveals to be a baby elephant named Ebenezer) Pip: Ebenezer. Freddy: Wow. A baby elephant. Mia: Hi there. Pip: Mia, come join Freddy and me and we'll deliver the baby together. Mia: (Hops onto Freddy's back) Mia help, Mia help. Pip: (Salutes) Pollie: (Salutes back) Pip: Freddy, you are clear for take off. Freddy: Fla-ming GOOO!!! (Runs fast and then flies up toward the sky all the way) Sniff us the way, Pip. Pip: (Sniffs) Trees, (Sniffs) Leaves, (Sniffs) His parents are this way next to Kiki's home. Mia, feel free to sing along. (Singing) Like rocket through the sky we go. Pip and Freddy: (Singing) Bringing this baby home. Mia: (Singing) La la la la la. Freddy: (Singing) Soon you'll be with your family. Pip and Freddy: (Singing) Bringing this baby home. Mia: (Singing) La la la la la. Pip: (Singing) I do the mapping. Freddy: (Singing) And I do the flapping! Pip and Freddy: (Singing) Pip and Freddy ready set let's goooooooooooooooooooooo!!! (Mia: Whee!!!!!) La dah dah dah, dah dah dah! Bringing this baby home! La dah dah dah, dah dah dah! Bringing this baby home! Bringing this baby home!! Mia: Hee hee hee, ha ha ha ha. Freddy: You like that song, don't you, Mia? Mia: Uh-huh. Pip: Prepare for landing. (Freddy lands on his feet and Pip and Mia got off of him) Freddy: Looks like were here. (Pip opens up Ebenezer's crate as Ebenezer got out) Pip: You ready to meet your family, Ebenezer? Ebenezer: (Blows his trunk) Mia: Mia meet Kiki. (Went to Kiki's house) Freddy: Well, alright then. Let's go. (And Pip and Freddy walked Ebenezer all the way to his forever home but just when they are about to do that they got stuck in the quicksand) Uh, Pip? Is it me or did we get ourselves stuck in the quicksand? Pip: It appears that were sinking. Pip and Freddy: (Saw that there sinking in quicksand but not Ebenezer) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (Now we cut to Mia getting inside Kiki's house) Mia: Hello? Is anybody home? Hmm... If there's another tot baby here, I would like to meet one. ???: ... meow. Mia: Huh? (Sneaks around the house to search and there stood another kitten named Kiki) Ahh! Kiki: AAH!!! (Runs from Mia and hides) Mia: No! Wait! Wait! (Kiki is hiding inside her crate) Are you a tot baby? Kiki: Mama? Dada? Mia: Come on out, me don't bite. (Kiki came out of her crate) What's your name? Kiki: Ki... Kiki. Who you? Mia: Me Mia. Kiki: Hey, your a kitten like me. Mia: Mia kitten like you. (Gasps happily) BABY SPARK!!! Mia Kitten, Kiki Kitten. We all related. Maybe we could be friends like sisters. Kiki: Mia Sister! (Then suddenly from outside Pip and Freddy are screaming for help) Mia: Pip and Freddy in danger. Kiki: Mama, Dada! Mia: We need K.C.'s help. Kiki: You know K.C.? Mia: Yeah. This could be trouble. Let's go. (We cut to the scene where K.C. is at the nursery as Mia and Kiki go to her for help) K.C.: Oh hello there, Mia and... Kiki? What's she doing back at T.O.T.S.? Kiki: Pip, Freddy in danger. Mia: What do we do? K.C.: No worries. I think I know just the toy for the little nuggets to ride on. But it hasn't been tested for a very long time. Come outside. (And she leads Mia and Kiki back outside to show them the new TOTS plane she made) Behold... This is my TOTS plane. Mr. Woodbird and I have been working on this thing for a very long time. And it's just for the babies to ride on. Kiki: Meow wow! Mia: Mia ride! K.C.: Good luck out there, little nuggets. Save Pip and Freddy. Mia: We will, K.C. Kiki: Let's save Pip and Freddy. Mia: Tots in trouble can't delay! Kiki: To the rescue save the day! (And Mia started the new and improved TOTS plane as it started to take off all the way up toward the sky) Mia: We're coming, Pip and Freddy! Kiki: Hang on! (They flew the TOTS plane all the way to where Pip and Freddy are stuck in the quicksand as they are still sinking and Ebenezer was worried) Ebenezer: Oh no oh no oh no! Pip: We're in deep trouble, Freddy. Freddy: Hey. Where's Mia? Pip: I thought she's with you. Mia: Here we come, Pip and Freddy! Hold on tight! (She and Kiki took out a rope ladder and throws it to where Pip and Freddy are at a quicksand right to where they are) Kiki: Grab on! (Pip and Freddy grabs hold of the rope ladder and got out of the quicksand slowly as the TOTS plane flies up. Then Pip and Freddy climbed the rope ladder and into the TOTS plane) Mia: Pip, Freddy, OK? Freddy: We are now. You saved us. Huh? (He and Pip sees Kiki) Kiki: Pip, Freddy! Pip: It's Kiki! The baby we first delivered. Mia: Mia, Kiki help! Freddy: That's one helpful baby. Make that two helpful babies. Pip: Now let's go find Ebenezer and take him to his forever home next door. Kiki: Okay! (And so they did. Then we cut to the scene to where Ebenezer is with his mom and dad) Ebenezer's mom: Our little Ebenezer here at last. Ebenezer's dad: Thank you, Tots flyers for delivering our baby. Pip: Glad to help. Freddy: Thank Mia and Kiki. They saved us from the pile of quicksand. Mia: Mia help. Kiki: Kiki help. Mia: Guess this is a beginning of our baby friendship. Kiki: Kiki glad were sisters. We make great team. Freddy: Awww... look at you two kitties so cute together! Pip: Group photo!! (And he takes the picture of him, Freddy, Mia, Kiki, Ebenezer and his mom and dad) END OF FIRST HALF EPISODE (Fade to the second episode title with a picture of Mia and Kiki looking up at Wyatt) Pip and Freddy: (Reading episode title off-screen) "Big Like Wyatt". (This half episode began with K.C. bringing in Wyatt the really big baby whale inside T.O.T.S. Nursery) K.C.: Whew. There we go, Wyatt. Your mom and dad won't mind if Pip and Freddy babysit you just like they babysit Mia. Wyatt: Pbbbbbbbt. K.C.: I wonder where they are anyway. (Then Pip, Freddy, Mia and Kiki arrived at the nursery) Pip: Here we are, K.C. Freddy: Hello, Wyatt! (Gives him a hug) Mia: Wyatt? Wyatt: Ba ba ba ba blue. (Sprays water out of his blowhole) Kiki: Wyatt big! Pip: So we have a babysitting assignment? K.C.: That's right, boys. He maybe big but it needs help babysitting. Mia: Mia help, Mia help. Kiki: Kiki help. K.C.: Good. Cause Captain Beakman and I need to change up the rules of having a no baby returning policy. (Does so as she left) Freddy: Don't worry, K.C. we are babysitting experts. (Wyatt jumps out of the kitty pool and hops all the way out of the T.O.T.S. Nursery) Pip: Freddy, we need to watch him so that Wyatt doesn't get into trouble. Kiki: Wyatt went bye-bye. Mia: Where'd he go? Freddy: Uh-oh. This is bad. (We cut to the scene which will be a cafe as all the storks are having a lunch break but then suddenly Wyatt hopped in and all the storks flew away very scared as Wyatt wreck the place with his big whale body) Wyatt: Hee hee hee, ha ha ha. Storks: (Gasps simultaneously. Then we cut back to Pip, Freddy, Mia and Kiki searching for Wyatt) Pip: Wyatt? Freddy: Wyatt? Pip: Wyatt? Freddy: Where can he be? Pip: Maybe he's out there playing or something. (Just then, Mia's watch started to go off with a T.O.T.S. theme music) Mia: The Tots watch! (Presses a button on her tots watch as locations spread everywhere and revealed to be in the cafe) Spotted! There's trouble at the cafe! Pip: The cafe? Freddy: But that's where we get our smoothies there. What's going on there? Kiki: Wyatt playing. Pip: Everyone know that babies are not allowed to be in the cafe. We gotta do something. Mia: Leave it to Mia. Kiki: And Kiki. Mia: Tots in trouble, can't delay! Kiki: To the rescue, save the day! (And Mia and Kiki rushed to the rescue) Freddy: Awww... I love when Mia and Kiki say that! Pip: Come on, Freddy we better follow them! (And he and Freddy follows Mia and Kiki as they suited up and get on the Tots Plane) Mia: Ready, Kiki? Kiki: Ready, Mia! Mia: Then let's fly! (Started up the Tots plane) Vroom, vroom vroom vroom vroom, vroom! (Kiki giggles and the plane started the engine and flies all the way up to the sky) We're coming, Wyatt! To the cafe! (Flies all the way to the cafe at T.O.T.S. as we cut to that scene where Ava, Bodhi and J.P. saw Wyatt playing) Storks: (Talking at once) Hey! Who's baby is this? Who's watching him? Wyatt: Pbbbbbbbbt. Baa Baa! J.P.: Whoa. That is one big baby. Ava: Wyatt, dude's got spunk. Bodhi: Impossible. We already delivered him to mom and dad. Didn't we? (Then Mia and Kiki flew their Tots plane all the way inside the cafe and landed on the ground nice and easy then Mia and Kiki got off of the plane and onto Wyatt's back) Mia: Never fear, Mia's here! Kiki: And Kiki. Ava: Hey it's Mia and Kiki. J.P.: This has something to do with Junior Flyers foolishness. (Then Pip and Freddy entered) Pip: Sorry, everyone. We were about to watch Wyatt before he took off inside the cafe. Freddy: Hope he didn't damage the smoothies. Wyatt: (Hands the list to the flyers) Baa baa. Bodhi: What's this? A list of how to babysit a baby with no fuss or muss. First you have to feed the baby then you play with the baby and then you'll have to make him take a nap by singing a lullaby. Ava: So how are we suppose to do that? J.P.: This J.P. does not play with the baby. He delivers. Mia: Babysit. Kiki: It fun. Pip: Mia and Kiki wants us to have a babysitting contest. Freddy: Captain Beakman did raise Mia. Pip: Think about it. Mia and Kiki Tots adventurers with one babysitting adventure. J.P.: Baby kittens are not even storks. Freddy: Yeah we know. Think how much fun babysitting is. Did we ever mention the song we just sang about before we had a fly off with Captain Beakman? Pip: You know what they say. Anything is possible when we do it... Pip and Freddy: Together! Freddy: So... Let the babysitting contest... begin. Mia and Kiki: Yeah!! J.P.: I think we know who's best at babysitting hmm? (Now we cut to the scene as the babysitting contest with Pip, Freddy, Mia and Kiki begins with Wyatt playing and watching back inside the nursery) Pip: Okay first up, feeding the baby. J.P. please begin. J.P.: Stand back and watch this super duper flyer feeds the baby. (Flies all the way to get a bag of whale munchies) Observe as I feed him the whale munchies. (Opens up a bag of whale munchies as he pours it into the kitty pool) Come and get it, Wyatt. Wyatt: (Sniffs at the whale munchies and eats one) MMM. J.P.: And w-la! The big baby has been fed. Freddy: Terrific feeding, J.P.! J.P.: Thank you, Merci. Pip: Next, Ava and Bodhi. Ava: Come on, Bodhi. It's just a baby. Bodhi: It's just another baby. It's just another baby. It's just another baby. It's just another baby. Mia and Kiki: (Pushes the giant baby bottle toward and next to Wyatt) We help. Ava: Oh thanks, kitties. Let's lift that giant baby bottle together and feed him milk. Bodhi: Right. (He and Ava lifted the giant baby bottle full of milk and feed it to Wyatt) J.P.: There's so much for this baby to feed him with. Freddy: Now we need somebody to pat on his back. Mia: Mia help, Mia help. (Runs toward Wyatt, jumps on his back and pats him) Ava: Okay, Bodhi. Let it go. Bodhi: Letting go. (And he and Ava stopped feeding him milk) Wyatt: (Lets out a really big burp) Hee hee hee ha ha ha. Freddy: WOW!! That's one ginormous burp! Pip: Feed the baby. Check. Next up is play with the baby. Freddy: And I am an expert of playing with the babies. But what should we play with? Pip: Hmm... (Looks around and saw a beach ball) I know! (Belly slides all the way to the beach ball and brings it to Wyatt) Look, Wyatt a bouncy bouncy beach ball! Wyatt: Baa baa! Mia: Mia play! Kiki: Kiki play too! Mia, Kiki and Wyatt: (Giggles and played with a beach ball while moving around too fast) Pip: Looks like Mia and Kiki knows how to play with Wyatt. Freddy: But all around the nursery? I don't know. (Then K.C. came back to the nursery with Captain Beakman) K.C.: See, Captain Beakman? Wyatt is right down here. Captain Beakman: Wow! Mia, Kiki and Wyatt are playing together with a beach ball. What's going on here? Mia: Mommy!! Kiki: Hi there!! Wyatt: (Sprays out water of his blowhole) Baa baa buu. Freddy: Hello, Captain Beakman. Pip: We were just babysitting Wyatt for his mom and dad. Look. We even have a list of things to do while we babysit. Captain Beakman: (Looks at the list of how to babysit) Good idea. I know we do have a no return policy here at T.O.T.S.. But K.C. and I have an idea of how to do with that solution. K.C.: We can invite every baby we delivered by having a play date. Pip: A baby play date with every baby we delivered? K.C.: Sure, Pip. You got Mia and Kiki here together. And we even got Wyatt. After the play date, is through we bring them back to their moms and dads. J.P.: I dunno anything about babies having a play date together. Ava: Well it looks like the babies are done playing. Wyatt: Uh-uh. (Hops toward around the nursery playing with the beach ball) Bodhi: Uh-oh. Looks like Wyatt still wants to play. K.C.: We need to put him to sleep and bring him back to his mom and dad before the play date ends. Freddy: Yeah but how? Mia: Hmmm... (Thinks about it then gets an idea) BABY SPARK!!! Mia idea! Bodhi: What'd she say? J.P.: Did she say... baby spark? Ava: She sure did. Mia: Get the rocking tot tots. And sing a lullaby. Freddy: I love when she gets an idea. K.C.: Well why didn't I think of that before? (Brings out her guitar) Pip: (Brings out his xylophone) Freddy: (Brings out his maracas) Pip: Ready? Freddy: I'm so ready. (They started to play a lullaby song to Wyatt) Wyatt: (Yawns and getting really sleepy) Mia: ... Kiki: ... Wyatt: (Fell asleep and snores) Captain Beakman: Good work, you three. Now let's get Wyatt back to his mom and pop. Pip: You got it. What'd ya say, guys? Wanna take Wyatt back to his mom and dad? Bodhi: I'd say you have my wings. Ava: And my speed. J.P.: And my super duper awesomeness. Freddy: Thanks, guys. (Now we cut to the scene to where Pip, Freddy, Bodhi, Ava and J.P. took Wyatt back home to his mom and dad near the ocean and Mia and Kiki were there too) Wyatt's mom: Ooh. There's our little Wyatt. Back home safe and sound. Wyatt's dad: Tots flyers, Thanks for babysitting Wyatt while were away. Pip: We're glad to help. Freddy: Thank Mia and Kiki. They did all the playing and saving Tots. Mia: Mia help, Mia help. Kiki: Mama, Dada! Bodhi: K.C.'s right. Whales are the biggest animals in the whole wide world. Pip: Family group photo! (Takes a picture of Wyatt and his mom and dad with his fly pad) Freddy: Another family united. Kiki: Come back and play with us again real soon, Wyatt. Mia: We be waiting. Wyatt: (Waves good bye to Mia and Kiki and he dives off underwater with his mom and dad) Pip: Now that was one for the baby booklet. (Fade as we end the episode) END (End credits with a T.O.T.S. theme music) "TIT HOUSE INC." "DISNEY JUNIOR" Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts